The summer, that wasn't a bummer
by WhatFaithCanDo
Summary: What happend during the summer of season 10? Was their Tiva? What about McAbby? Rated T to stay safe. Please review.
1. Prolouge

A/N: Thank you for your interest in my story! Unfortunately however, on other accounts i've found it hard to right without motivation. And my motivation, is the readers. If people don't read, and enjoy it, whats the point? Please review! It helps alot. My goal to start with is 5 reviews for this chapter. I reach the goal, I write faster. Please review!

Disclaimer-I don't own NCIS, or Tiva, or any other characters. If I did, Tiva would've happend in season 3!

The Summer,that wasn't a bummer!

By:WhatFaithCanDo

Summar- What happend during the summer of season 10? Was their Tiva? What about McAbby? Rated T to stay safe. Please review.

Chapter 1- Prologue

Night, May 15, 2013-

Ziva David glumly stepped out onto the balcony of her newest apartment. (Her last had blown up.) She sadly stared up at the sky, watching the stars as they brilliantly glisten across the dark sky. She tried to focus on the beautiful sight in front of her, but her thoughts just kept going back to the events of the previous day. The day were the MCRT had handed in their guns and badges.

Ziva couldn't believe it. They had been a team. A family. And then Bodnar just had to kill her father. Which led to the fight Ziva and Bodnar had, causing him to fall over the edge of the ship, Giving Richard Parsons, the ideal time to pick a fight with team. One thing led to another, and they were in trouble with the law. Then the team resigned, making it possible to get Gibbs out of trouble. Now Gibbs was who knows where, on a secret mission.

Yawning, Ziva was sleepily pulled from her thoughts. After looking at her watch and realizing that it was midnight, she went inside locking door behind her. After checking the front door, brushing her teeth and changing into a old, over-sized t-shirt, she plugged in her phone, closed her eyes and went to sleep.

The next morning, Tony DiNozzo woke up, looking at his alarm clock. 11:00am. Crap! He thought. He had been planning to go see McGee today! He had really wanted to stop and see Ziva to. He was worried about her. She had come to America to join NCIS, and this is what she got? Suddenly, he had an idea.

He quickly grabbed a pre-baked, pre-bagged Otis Spunker muffin of his counter, before going to his room and throwing some clothes on. He brushed his teeth, used mouth wash, and put some clone on before grabbing his phone, wallet and keys. After he locked his door, He quickly drove to Zivas favourite Chinese resteraunt.

He drove up, and noticed they unlike most places, had a drive-thru. He got in the drive-thru lane, and waited his turn. Eventually, he drove up to the speaker. He ordered, and drove up to the window.

"2 Wanton soup, 1 sweet and sour chicken with white, sticky rice, 1 sesame chicken, one order of a 6 piece sushi, and 1 gallon of sweet tea, right?" The lady at window asked with a thick Chinese accent.

"Correct." Tony answered politely.

"That will be $13.68." The lady said handing him his food.

"Here. Have a good day!" Tony told her taking his new supra out of park.

"Wait, sir, I must know, how does one man eat all this food by himself?" The lady at the window asked curiously.

Tony chuckled. "I'm taking it to go eat with a friend." He told her getting frustrated.

"Oh, i'm sorry. Have a nice day sir. Please come again." She told him apologetically.

Tony then rolled up his window, before heading to Krispy Kreme to get some dessert.

After going through Krispy Kremes drive-thru, he had another idea. He stopped at the nearest CVS, getting popcorn, and renting "The Sound Of Music from the redbox. He then headed to Zivas house, anxious to see her reaction.


	2. I miss you

A/N: WOW! Omgosh! I actually reached my goal! Spread the word about my story! I'm going for 8 reviews for this chapter! I reach the goal, and I may just post a second chapter today! ;)

Chapter 2

I miss you

Ten minutes later, Tony arrived at Zivas apartment. He got his purchases, and nervously went into the tall, brick building. He had been there before, so he knew right where to go.

When he got to the right room, he nervously knocked.

"Who is it?" Ziva called from the kitchen as she headed to the door.

"Depends on who you want it be Zeeeee-vah! I can be the Chinese food delivery service, portable movie theater, or The donut man deliverer!" Tony responded jokingly through the door.

"Tony, Tony, Tony! What do you want?" Ziva chuckling as she unlocked and opened the door.

"Well, I brought lunch, dessert, and movie and popcorn as well as some tea. So if you would be so kind as to let me in so we can eat." Tony relied to his best friend.

"Sure, come on in!" Ziva told him gestering him to come in.

The two quickly ate, and then turned the movie on. 10 minutes through it, they cuddled up together. Half way through the movie though, Ziva started crying.

"Zi, whats wrong?" Tony asked his best friend concerned.

"Nothing. It is just that I really miss you. I miss the team. I miss being able to live my life without worrying about the man who most like a father to me." Ziva told him sadly not using conjunctions as usaul.

"Zi, don't worry. It'll be ok." Tony told her coming up behind her and massaging her shoulders.

"I know." Ziva told him turning and facing him rubbing foreheads with him.

"Hey, I got your back." Tony told her gently.

"I know. And thank you for that." Ziva told him throwing him into a hug.

"Anytime. Your my best my friend." Tony told her smiling.

"And Zi, I miss you two."

After hugging for a second, The two got drink refills and ordered a pizza. As soon as the pizza got there, they ate, got popcorn and tea, and curled up together to finish the movie.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed another chapter! Leave a review, and i'll give you a PM. :)


	3. A day out

A/N-I really apologize for the wait! My laptop crashed and I just got access! I am very sorry! Please review!

A day out-  
Chapter 3

A few hours later, as the movie credits began rolling, Tony looked at his watch again. 3:00. Darn it! Now there wasn't any time for McGee. Oh well Ziva was worth it. The he had another idea- Ziva had been in America a while, but Tony wasn't sure if she'd ever gone to an Ice Cream shop! It was then he looked down and saw Zivas head resting on his lap. He smiled, and took a picture before attempting to gently wake her.

"Zi, wake up!" Tony told her gently shaking her. Suddenly springing up, Ziva made a fist ready to punch Tony, but Tony grabbed her arm as she swung it at him. "Woah, my ninja!Its just me Zeeee-vah!"Tony told her kindly. "Why don't you go get ready to go? I want to take you to get some ice cream, maybe a rootbeer float?"

20 minutes later, Tony and Ziva were on their way to an old Soda/Ice cream counter. They pulled in, and walked into the old building. They sat down at the bar, and waited on someone to take their orders.

"What can I get for you?" A teen girl asked Ziva from across their order.

"I'll have a Vanilla shake and coke please." Ziva said oredering politley.

"Ok,And for you?" The young waitress asked turning to Tony.

"The same please. And the bills on me." Tony told her kindly.

"Sure thing! I'll be back with your order." The waitress told her kindly.

After the waitress walked away, Ziva turned to Tony.  
"Why did you do all this for me?" She asked him.

"Because Zi,your my friend- and i'm worried about you." He kindly told her getting a strand of hair out of her face.

"Thank you Tony!It means alot." Ziva told him gratefully.

"Any time Zi." Tony responded with clear happiness.

Just then the waitress came up. "Here are your Shakes and Cokes. Enjoy! And here's your bill Sir! Oh yeah, and i'm Abby if you need anything." She told him.

A few minutes later, They picked up the bill and Tony payed. They ate at pizza hut, before heading to Zivas house. As Tony walked Ziva in, She randomly gave him a hug.

"Thank you Tony!Today meant alot!" She told him.

"Anytime, Zi!" Tony replied.

"Good night Tony!" Ziva told him giving him another hug.

"Night Zi!"He told her walking to the car.


End file.
